El secreto detrás de la neblina
by Luna-Park19
Summary: Este OS participa en el IV Pre-Desafío de Halloween: ¿Tenebrosamente divertido? De DZ del GE. [DRR] SCC pertenece al Grupo CLAMP. (AU) (OoC) (PMA: Erinias - Fantasma). De día un pueblo típico japonés, pero al caer la noche todo esa diferente. (La imagen no me Pertenece).


**El secreto detrás de la neblina.**

¿Cómo pasó aquello?, ningún habitante de aquella aldea tenía la respuesta, era un poco más allá de 1475 en el antiguo Japón, una extraña enfermedad mató a más de la mitad de los habitantes de aquella aldea «Tomoeda» y los que quedaban habían sido malditos, un mal conjuro de un charlatán del pueblo, en aquella época un humano «Clow Reed» había traído una consecuencia fatal para aquella aldea, de día vivían como humanos cada uno hacía sus labores, de noche caía una extraña neblina con destellos brillantes, cualquiera los hubiera confundido con un polvillo de oro, nada más alejado de la verdad, era un veneno letal que luego de una lenta agonía que realmente transcurría en milésimas de segundo transformaba a cada habitante, niños, jóvenes, adultos o ancianos en terribles criaturas de extraños aspectos.

Cada generación acarreaba aquella maldición, quienes intentaron huir del lugar terminaban muriendo en la más profunda agonía, así fue el caso de la reconocida y antigua dinastía Li que habían sido invasores que siglos atrás habían llegado al pueblo maldito, y ahora uno de los escasos miembros de su penúltima generación buscaba alguna cura para esa maldición.

Li Shaoran había perfeccionado su magia desde muy temprana edad, y junto con otros hechiceros, entre ellos, Eriol Hiragizawa, descendiente directo de aquel charlatán que había ocasionado ese problema, buscaban en el día un hechizo que revierta aquello, un trabajo heredado de generaciones pasadas, pero que no había dado frutos.

Lo más extraño, solo aquellos que tenían magia podían recordar lo que sucedía en aquel pueblo que no figuraba en ningún mapa de Japón, porque quienes venían de afuera se perdía en esos inhóspitos caminos, el resto de personas eran completamente ignorante a lo que sucedía, pero parte de esa maldición era no tener la necesidad de salir del lugar, virtualmente tenían acceso a toda la tecnología posible, sus tierras eran extremadamente fértiles, podían hacer negocios durante ciertas épocas del año, pero sentían la necesidad de regresar, ese era el caso de Fujitaka Kinomoto, un hechicero que sentía una gran fascinación por lo oculto, y los hecho del pasado, de ahí su profesión en arqueología, de noche se convertía en un horrible **«fantasma»** pero la única ventaja que le daba la maldición era poder ver a su amada esposa Nadeshiko que había muerto a temprana edad cuando tuvo a su segunda hija, era una situación extraña, poder dejar el mundo terrenal para pasar al astral.

El colorido ambiente de Tomoeda, en las noches de luna llena se transformaba en un lugar tétrico, mustió, oscuro, los inusuales seres hacían de la noche su festín porque salían a cazar a los animales de los alrededores, parecía una pesadilla, pero no todo era malo, también habían seres divertidos como ninfas, hadas, y las chismosas **«****Erinias »**, hermosas mujeres de cuerpos exuberantes con alas, debían ser las que impartieran justicia en el lugar, después todo cada monstruo era un reflejo de las profesiones que tenían, Naoko, Rika, y Chiharu pertenecían al departamento de justicia del pueblo, pero se habían echado a perder al juntarse con las traviesas hadas: Nakuru, Kaho, Ruby Moon.

De alguna forma se las habían ingeniado para hacer cada noche sin igual, porque en medio de su desgracia sabían cómo divertirse, y cerca de la celebración de la maldición, un tétrico, gordo payaso, Takashi Yamazaki con campana en mano anunciaba las buenas nuevas:

—¡Se invita a todos los monstruos del lugar a una celebración sin igual!—gritó, después soltó una risa, debía ser graciosa pero era perturbadora—¡La Boda del siglo se celebra durante el solsticio!—gritó con gran emoción.

Ese comentario hizo que los monstruos detuvieran su andar, para escuchar al payaso, que en el día era un periodista serio y reconocido decir:

—Kinomoto y Li contraen nuevas nupcias, se anuncia un gran festejo.

—¡¿Qué?!—gritó con desconcierto Shaoran Li, ahora convertido en un regordete y pequeño cerdito aunque vestía un traje de corte inglés de tres piezas, sus oídos no podían creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—La boda se celebrará en la capilla del cerezo encantado, se espera que asistan todos al lugar, porque mucha comida se dará.—El tétrico payaso hizo el anuncio con tal fuerza, que varios vidrios de los grandes ventanales se rompieron. Era lo usual cuando hacía un anuncio.

Eriol convertido en un conejo con capa y sombrero, se ajusto sus lentes y no pudo evitar comentar con algo de diversión:

—¿No sabía qué os habéis comprometido?—cuestionó en un extraño acento inglés de una época ya no existente.

El cerdito estaba desconcertado, no sabía que pensar cuando notó a una de las erinias pasar y detuvo su andar para preguntar:

—¡Rika!—gritó tratando que los «oing oing» no se filtren en su voz—¿Qué sabes de ese anuncio?—Hizo la pregunta porque la señora Terada era de la erinias la que menos distorsionaba la información, y en el día era una reconocida jueza que siempre hablaba con la verdad.

—¡Felicitaciones Li!—exclamó la inusual criatura mientras detenía el rebatir de sus alas—No se ha visto en años, un matrimonio en la familia Li, esto ha sido una…—Rika detuvo su comentario, al quedarse con la palabra en la boca porque ambos animales se alejaron de ella, el uno saltando y el otro corriendo mientras insultaba a diestra y siniestra.

Si algo detestaba Shaoran eran las sorpresas, así que con premura llego aquel vetusto lugar, porque por la extraña neblina que caía sobre ellos hasta las casas se transformaba y la de la familia Kinomoto no era la excepción.

—¡Oing…Kinomoto!—gritó a todo pulmón—¡Oing…oing!—Era inevitable no decir esos sonidos, Eriol le había dado alcance iba decirle algo, cuando de las orejas lo sorprendieron porque lo habían agarrado de forma abrupta.

—No te esfuerce querido—comentó con voz tétrica, una horrible bruja de color verde con una gran verruga en su nariz—, te estaba esperando.

—¡Suéltame Tomoyo!—gritó Eriol a todo pulmón, le tenía terror aquella obsesiva bruja, no sabía por qué hacía eso, si de día Tomoyo Daidoji le mostraban una indiferencia abierta pero de noche parecía tener una extraña obsesión por él.

—Oing! ¿Dónde está Sakura?—preguntó el cerdito, y la bruja que tenía abrazado a Eriol-conejo, quién se estaba tornando azul de lo que no podía respirar, respondió con diversión:

—Creo...que en medio de los preparativos de la boda.—declaró con una tétrica risa.

—Ella no puede hacer eso, ¡oing!, yo me voy a casar con mi novia Meiling. —aclaró sin tino alguno.

—¿Meiling?—preguntó desde lo alto de un árbol de cerezo, una enorme araña, era una viuda negra, mientras bajaba de su telaraña comentó con saña—: ¿Acaso tu prometida no huyó con Yukito, el ratón?

El cerdito se quedó sin palabras, la araña que mostraban unos hermosos ojos verdes y grandes colmillos, sonrío con suavidad, y aclaró:

—¿Qué tiene que ver tu supuesta boda con Meiling...con la de mi hermano y Futtie?—cuestionó con curiosidad.

—¡¿Qué…oing?!—cuestionó sin pensar el cerdito—¿Son ellos los qué se van a casar?, pensé que éramos nosotros.—El comentario lo hizo porque habían fuertes rumores que Sakura Kinomoto estaba interesando en él, pero se le hacía raro ese comentario, cuando en el día al ser una bruja real tan poderosa como él, no congeniaban, y tenía la impresión que ella arruinaba sus hechizos a propósito con el único objetivo de hacerlo quedar mal.

La risa ronca de ella le puso de peor humor, sobre todo cuando ella afirmó mientras regresaba al viejo árbol de cerezo:

—En tus sueños…¡oing...oing!—Sabía que Shaoran odiaba que se burle de él, de aquella forma al imitar esos sonidos que no podía controlar—, si tienes alguna queja habla con nuestros padres, ahora si te importa tengo hambre—Le dedicó una mirada que logró estremecerlo—, ¿te gustaría ser mi cena?

—Ya quisieras, ¡oing!, ¡maldita bruja!—Se apartó del lugar de manera brusca, sintió pena por su amigo, pero no pensaba ayudarlo, Eriol en más de una ocasión de había burlado de él, por los oing oing, era mejor regresar a su laboratorio, tenía la esperanza que algún día él iba encontrar la forma de revertir esa maldición, mientras tanto se alejó del lugar corriendo tenía prisa por llegar a la mansión Li, y no le tomó mucho tiempo llegar al lugar, ya que las distancias eran cortas.

—Joven Shaoran—comentó su fiel mayordomo Wei, quién aquella noche estaba convertido en una rana que se paraba en dos ancas y sostenía una pequeña bandeja de plata—, sus padres tienen que darle una noticia.

—Oing!—contestó de mala gana, odiaba realmente esos ruidos—¡Ya lo sé!

—¿Sabe qué la familia Kinomoto se mudará está noche a la mansión Li?—cuestionó sorprendido.

—¡¿Qué...OING?!—refutó sin pensar de forma abrupta. No podía creer la noticia que le estaba dando Wei, y peor se puso cuando él afirmo con naturalidad:

—Su madre (Yelan era un basilisco) y su padre (él, al estar muerto era un fantasma), han decido tener hospedados a los hechiceros más poderosos de Tomoeda, y como los Kinomoto van hacer parte de nuestra familia…

—Oing! No digas más…—replicó con alerta, mientras ingresaba a la mansión porque tenía que aclarar ese tema con sus padres, él no podía convivir bajo la amenaza de tener una araña como compañera de habitación, si esa mujer parecía tener una aversión por él en el día, en la noche seguro lo iba devorar, tenía que hacer algo al respecto pero al sentir los primeros rayos del sol sabía que no iba poder tocar el tema por ahora, pero de la siguiente noche no iba pasar porque él no se fíaba de aquella araña, pero...¿qué hacer?, ese era el dilema que ahora tenía entre manos, bueno entre pezuñas porque aún era un cerdito de color rosa.

**Fin.**


End file.
